Baal
Summary Baal, the God of Darkness, is one of the primary dark forces in ''Legacy: The Age of Man. ''Taking the place as a main invading force, Baal periodically will send his Forces from his realm, or he will order the Orcs to invade. Created at the beginning of time, along with the other Chief Deities, Baal manifested as the destructive nature in the world. History Baal, or Bael, was created by the Ancient One and manifested as the darker emotions in the world, namely Pain. Being one of the primary dark forces throughout time, Baal has led many invasions on both mortal species and Gods. Creation The Lord of Pain did not exist before the creation of sentients, according to some scholars. His creation dates back to the very moment Humans appeared on Numis, making Bael one of the youngest Gods. He immediately exerted his influence over a band of Humans, binding them to him. They, and their descendants, would come to be known as Baalkin. Choosing his Champion Shortly after isolating the Baalkin from the other species that inhabited Numis, Baal bent his people to his will, forming their society around tribes with a succession of leaders based on strength. The leader of all tribes would simply be known as "The Champion of Baal". The first champion to be chosen was an Orc named Duruok Gro-Kasmul. With the choosing came the creation of Baal's Champion's armor and weapons. Commissioning a large suit of corrupted metal and a series of six daggers to be made, The Lord of Pain established a capital for the Orcs, the stronghold of Kasmul. Belial and the Baalwrath Shortly after the death of Duruok, there was a power vacuum in the Orc Tribes. Various groups aligned themselves to aspiring champions, all of which fought over the title of Champion. A soldier under Skaaul Gro-Dursek, Belial Gro-Kasmul was forced to fight for Skaaul when Kasmul, previously the head tribe, aligned themselves with Dursek. Forced to slaughter the stronghold of Baaskur, Belial has gained the trust of Skaaul. Unbeknownst to Skaaul, Belial slowly turned the other tribes allied with Dursek to his own needs, the various other tribes supporting him. During a battle with the allied tribes of Baaskur's remnants, Kehval, and Goruul, Belial killed Skaaul in front of the rival tribes and in front of his supporters., successfully exerting his dominance over both sets. With the combined forces, he then went on a conquest to conquer or assimilate the remaining tribes, before claiming the armor. After the full unification, Bael granted him a weapon to be passed down by the champions, the Baalwrath, a sword that harnesses the power of Baal to crush its foes. The First Dark War Approximately three years after the creation of the Baalwrath, Belial and the united Orc Tribes began a long, bloody conquest with the other races of Numis. Starting with the Battle of Forge Hills, the Orc forces launched an assault on the shared stronghold between both Man and Dwarf. The siege lasting four days, the Orcs eventually succeeded in taking the hold. Survivors were taken as slaves, feeding the early war machine. Through a series of successful conquests, the Orcs held the Southernmost portion of Numis. Baal, feeding his people with one legion of his own Knights, aided in the conquering of the early capitol of Glimmer Shore. The early Humans routed, the Orcs were driven back by a combined effort of the Northmen, the Elves, and the Dwarves. Slaves freed and Baal's Knights all gone, the Orcs once again returned to their tribal warfare, with the disappearance of Belial.Category:Legacy Category:Gods Category:Greater Pantheon Category:Dark Pantheon